The fair can be a fun place for all
by SukiKyoufu
Summary: Ichigo never realised how much of a pain Grimmjow could be until that fateful weekend... Some strong language but apart from that harmless fun.


So i decided because I wanted to update Boarding School Terror the day after a new chapter was released I would instead work on a one shot. There is no romance in this this is just simply a crackfic about what would happen if Grimmjow went to the fair with Ichigo. Anyways I hope you like it. Slightly AUish. Reviews are welcome!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach Tite Kubo does... may he get better!

* * *

_Ichigo never realised how much of a pain Grimmjow could be until that fateful weekend..._

Sitting upon his bed looking up at the ceiling he was relaxing. He had been doing the usual all day killing off hollows fighting with his father. So now he was just relaxing for the end of the day. Sure it was not too late but it was good to get some rest. His family where going to attend the fair he had been offered to go along with them but he declined.

He wanted to spend his weekend relaxing whilst no hollows appeared. It was quiet because Yuzu had taken Kon or Bostov as she liked to name the stuffed lion. Yuzu was going to take that toy to the fair with her.

Closing his eyes to perhaps nod off into a nap he was startled by the sound of a **_BEEP!_**. Turning on his side he hoped to ignore it but it kept going off. Sighing heavily Ichigo opened his phone to receive a text from an unknown number. Furrowing his eyebrow slightly he began to read...

_OI orange haired teme_

_get ready to go out you_

_are taking me somewhere._

_I MEAN IT GET THE FUCK_

_READY._

He looked at the message confused but then realised Grimmjow must of gotten a hold of his number. But how?. Surely only his friends had it?. Before he could think anymore of it his phone went again.

_**BEEP!...**_

_Kurosaki-Kun I am sorry_

_Grimmjow would not leave_

_me alone until I gave him your_

_number. I hope he does not_

_bother you... sorry again. x_

Sighing to himself Ichigo now realised how Grimmjow had got his number. He had pestered Orihime until she gave in. Great now he had to deal with a temperamental Arrancar in his town. He used his substitute Soul Reaper badge so he was in his spirit form thinking that was what Grimmjow meant by getting ready.

"WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU IN THAT?" Grimmjow hollered from the window. There he stood looking normal. Grimmjow was in none other than a Gigia looking like a normal human being, except for the brightly coloured hair.

"HOW THE HELL WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW YOU WOULD BE IN A GIGIA!" the orange haired shinigami bit back. Already in a mood Ichigo moved back into his body and looked at Grimmjow. "What the hell do you want?"

"You are taking me to this... thing can't remember what the hell its called but we're going" he grinned holding up a brightly coloured poster of the fair. "I wanna know what the hell its all about" he smirked shoving the poster into Ichigo's chest he jumped back out of the window. "MOVE IT NOW!"

Looking at the poster Ichigo placed it on the table shaking his head, he just knew he would end up being dragged to the fair this year one way or another. He just never expected it to be by Grimmjow.

"Oi Grimmjow... do you actually have any money to pay for this?"

"The fuck would I need that for?"

"To pay for the rides, the entrance..." he sighed heavily as he picked up his wallet. It looks like this was on him. Well he was thankful Grimmjow had not come to fight.

Ichigo shut his window and moved out the front door, "Alright come on then" he sighed placing his hands in his pockets. Why the hell was he doing this again.

"So what is this fair? what the hell's it for?" the blue haired Arrancar asked curious as to what it was all about. That was the reason why he was here. He wanted to have fun and he knew Kurosaki knew about these things so it was the perfect opportunity.

"It's a place full of games... something for... _children_" Ichigo smirked at Grimmjow implying he was a child.

"THE FUCK YOU SAY?"

"Oh nothing..." Ichigo responded offhandedly waving him off as he walked ahead. Maybe this would be fun after all.

"OI FUCKING GET YO ASS BACK HERE BEFORE I..." Grimmjow trailed off slightly as his attention was caught by something else. A place full of beautiful lights, different types of stands, the smell of food, the sound of laughter and screams.

Ichigo quirked a brow at Grimmjow watching him as he looked at the fair. They had arrived and he could say he was amused by Grimmjow's reaction. He was honestly like a little child.

"Oi come here I have to pay for you" Ichigo sighed as he payed for them both at the entrance. Though he did like the fact that Grimmjow moved without a word.

Probably still admiring the view like any child would... he thought smiling.

"OI what's that can we go in it?" Grimmjow pointed to the first thing he saw. It was a haunted house. Supposedly scary but Ichigo knew from taking his sisters to the fair a lot that it was not scary at all.

Shrugging slightly Ichigo moved over and payed from them both to go inside, least it was half price night. So Ichigo would end up having money left over. "Don't touch that!" Ichigo sighed as he pushed Grimmjow away from a statue that he began prodding.

"HEY I WAS LOO... Wait what the hell is this?" he growled slightly looking around, why was it dark?. Why was their sounds of an eerie wind?.

**MWUAH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA**

Before the toy Vampire could even get the whole way out of its coffin to scare them Grimmjow had punched it.

"WHY THE FUCK ARE WE BEING ATTACKED!"

Ichigo had not told Grimmjow they were in a haunted house which was supposed to scare them. He thought it would be funny to let him find out on his own. Which indeed it was but he never expected Grimmjow to punch something that tried to jump out at him.

"Don't be stupid it's just a toy... it's to scare you... it's a haunted mansion" Ichigo chuckled.

Huffing slightly Grimmjow moved forward with Ichigo, they watched as other things continued to jump out at them. They ranged from bats to skeletons dancing. On the odd occasion Grimmjow had been caught off guard and in response punched the thing that tried to 'scare' them. They both reached the end and moved to see what else the fair had to offer.

"HA ICHIGO YOU'RE FAT!" Grimmjow began to laugh they had come across those funny mirrors that would change your appearance drastically.

Chuckling slightly Ichigo nodded towards Grimmjow's own reflection and then began to laugh harder when Grimmjow began to curse at the mirror.

"THE FUCK HAPPENED TO MY HEAD... THIS AINT FUCKING RIGHT..."

Grimmjow had indeed been stood infront of the mirror that enlarged your head. Shaking his head Ichigo pushed him away from the mirrors and now they stood infront of a mat. It had four arrows. One pointing up the other down and the same left to right.

There were two sets side by side as it was a dance mat. The one designed for VS play. Ichigo inwardly cursed no doubt Grimmjow would want to go on this too. He could see it in the others eyes.

"What is.."

"Its a dance mat when you see the arrows on the screen you press these ones in response to it... in time to the music" Ichigo explained before Grimmjow got to finish his question. "No doubt you want to play it?"

"Tch afraid of loosing to me?" Grimmjow smirked in response as he stood upon the mat awaiting Ichigo to join him.

Rolling his eyes Ichigo moved on the mat and put in some money for them to play. The music began to start and they both moved in unison. By the way they were both moving you would of thought they were pro's at this. But it was simply because they were both agile and had good reflexes.

No one knew how long they had spent on that dance mat but Ichigo knew half of his money had ended up on it. It seemed Grimmjow had fallen in love with this game and would not leave until one of them lost to another. By now they were on the highest level of difficulty available.

"HA! i am winning Ichigo take that!"

"In your dreams Grimmjow"

Both were throwing comments like that at one another as they kept concentrating on the game.

"Isn't that Ichi-nee?"

"Can't be Yuzu he said he weren't coming"

"But Karin look" Yuzu pointed to the pair that had gathered a lot of attention around them. It seems people were fascinated on two males playing the dance mat. Well it was rather odd to see two males play together.

"Ichigo?" Ishiin looked rather shocked at what he saw. His son playing on a dance mat with another male. "OH MISAKI FORGIVE ME OUR SON IS GAY" he wailed.

Ichigo had heard the shout from his father and had froze up missing steps on the game. Had his dad just seen him play this game with a male?. A rather feminine game.

"I TOLD YA I WOULD WIN" Grimmjow fist bumped the air grinning like mad no matter what it was Grimmjow was competitive and always wanted to win. He would become the king of everything as he kept telling everyone.

Sighing Ichigo just nodded and moved off the mat as Grimmjow began bragging to the people who had watched. Ichigo meanwhile moved over to his family who were still a bit shocked. Well Karin and Yuzu Ishiin was crying to a picture of his mother which he carried on him.

"Yo..."

"Ichi-nee i didn't know you could dance" Yuzu giggled softly.

"Yeah real shocker" Karin whistled.

"Ah i was just exercising... it's a good form of loosing weight" he covered up rubbing the back of his head.

"ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOO"

Raising his hand in a fist he punched his father in the face before he reached him. "Shut up old man" he sighed.

"Ha! good reflexes son!" Ishiin grinned rubbing his face.

"I thought you weren't coming to the fair" Karin sighed.

"Yeah well that annoyance dragged me by force" Ichigo pointed to Grimmjow behind him who was still bragging about how he was amazing at this game.

Yuzu smiled, "Well he seems happy"

"Anyone would think it's his first time" Karin stated placing her hands in her pockets.

"Well I guess it is" Ichigo shrugged, "Anyway... see ya" he waved as he turned his back on them moving to Grimmjow to stop him bragging... or caughing fights with others.

"I will save you dinner" Yuzu called after her brother she received a wave in response.

"Oi Ichigo i'm hungry" Grimmjow whined.

"Yeah? alright... I supposed I will get you something" Ichigo replied moving towards a burger van. "What do ya want?"

"Oi what's this?" Grimmjow pointed at a slush puppy machine.

"A cold flavoured drink" Ichigo responded.

"I want it"

"Anything you don't want?" he shook his head slightly in amusement and bought him some food along with a slush puppy. "Here"

Without saying a word of thanks Grimmjow began to eat. He had never tasted food like this before, but he liked it. Ichigo could tell by the way Grimmjow practicably devoured the meal before him. Ichigo was about to warn him to drink the slush puppy slowly not fast but it was too late.

"OW THE FUCK... WHAT THE FUCK HIT MY HEAD" he growled looking around for a culprit but seeing none he began to drink more.

"OW... FUCK IT HAPPENED AGAIN I SWEAR IMA KILL YA FUCK MAN" Grimmjow growled looking around one more time but again he saw no one.

"Its called brain freeze" Ichigo smirked, now this was funny.

"The fuck?"

"Brain freeze... when you drink really cold drinks like that too fast your head will begin to hurt" he chuckled.

In response to Ichigo laughing at Grimmjow he had thrown the rest of the drink at Ichigo's face. Grimmjow smirked at what he had accomplished, red and blue ice began to slide from the orange hair and onto Ichigo's face.

"What the hell was that for!?"

"For laughing at me"

"I swear Grimmjow... I will.."

"What Ichigo?... fight me?" he smirked, his mind already trailing to thoughts on fighting the man before him.

Ichigo sighed and grabbed some tissues cleaning up, "No Grimmjow... come on one last thing before we leave" he had wanted to relax not fight this weekend.

Grimmjow pointed to a whack a mole machine he wanted to go on that. So Ichigo of course took him over to the machine and payed for him to play. What he did not expect was for Grimmjow to break it in half.

But then Grimmjow was rather rough with things he shoould of known better than to let him play on a whack a mole machine.

"What i hit that thing?" Grimmjow whined.

"You broke the machine" Ichigo sighed.

"I didn't mean too"

"I'm sorry for my friend... he can be a bit... rough" Ichigo apologised to the person who owned the machine. They of course were still stood there in complete shock as to what had just happened.

"Tch should of made it stronger" Grimmjow stated as he placed his hands in his pockets.

"Ergh... Come on its time to leave the fair" Ichigo sighed as he pulled Grimmjow along.

"Heh how longs this place open for?" Grimmjow smirked thinking of coming again.

"Until next week"

"Well then looks like ya taking me to it again Ichigo... see ya next weekend" Grimmjow smirked as he ran off not giving Ichigo time to respond.

"WHAT!?" sighing heavily he knew it was too late, he stood there thinking of the horrors of next weekend. He had already suffered enough surely? But now having to take Grimmjow to the fair again... lets just say Ichigo was not impressed.

By now Ichigo had returned home and was laying on his bed. His eyes were closed and he was just about to fall asleep until...

_**BEEP!...**_

Sighing heavily Icigo grabbed his phone it kept going off. He had just received 5 texts!. What the hell was going on?.

_Ha! dance mat?_

_oh man what where_

_you thinking? I heard_

_everything from Kuchiki_

_Taichou. Didn't know ya_

_could dance..._

Rolling his eyes Ichigo deleted the text from Renji... wait how did Byakuya know?. Shrugging slightly he moved onto the next one.

_And you said Chappy was stupid!_

_But yet you play on a dance_

_mat?. You are so going to_

_get it when i see you next_

_strawberry.!_

"Ergh not you too" Ichigo groaned out loud deleting the text from Rukia. How could he ever call Chappy stupid when yet he was playing on a dance mat?. With none other than Grimmjow.

_Kurosaki-Kun you looked_

_so sweet dancing on there_

_I didn't realise you could_

_dance so well. I'm glad_

_you looked like you were having _

_fun with Grimmjow. x_

Well least Orihime did not insult him about the dancing. He deleted that text expecting more insults for the dance mat.

_Well Ichigo you get embarrassed_

_about being in a hot spring with_

_a female but yet you will dance_

_with a male on the dance mat._

_I guess you were just not into_

_girls ne?._

Ichigo face palmed how the hell did Yoruichi get his number?. How the hell did she even know of the incident?. Did everyone know? sighing he deleted it and moved on to the last text.

_Ha! Ichigo that fun_

_can't wait till next week_

_i will beat ya on everything_

_again! ya lost so bad on that_

_dance thing perhaps i may let_

_ya have a rematch._

Of course... it could only of been Grimmjow to send the last one. Well Ichigo now knew what he had to do every year when the fair came. He would simply disappear and hide until it was over.

So from then on every time the fair came around each year Ichigo Kurosaki was nowhere to be found, he completely disappeared until the fair had left thanks to a certain blue haired Arrancar.

The end.


End file.
